1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus and a sheet manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a sheet manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing a sheet by using a used paper sheet as a raw material is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-144819). In the sheet manufacturing apparatus, when supplying the used paper sheet from a supplying unit, it is typical to sense whether or not the used paper sheet is in the supplying unit (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-157657).
In the sheet manufacturing apparatus, in order to stabilize a grammage of a manufactured sheet, it is preferable to stabilize an amount of a raw material (for example, a defibrated used paper sheet) which flows in each unit of the sheet manufacturing apparatus. However, for example, since the amount of the raw material gradually increases up to approximately 20 (the number of supplied used paper sheets is approximately 20) from the time when the supply of the used paper sheet is started, the amount of the raw material which flows in each unit of the sheet manufacturing apparatus is not stabilized. In this state, for example, even when manufacturing a sheet by loading 15 used paper sheets onto the supplying unit, there is a case where it is not possible to manufacture a sheet having desired characteristics.